


Scorched

by Queronea



Series: the days not lived, with me forever - Inktober 2018 [19]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben's adventures in the Resistance, Drabble Collection, F/M, Inktober but it's promptober instead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 10:04:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16344719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queronea/pseuds/Queronea
Summary: 19. Scorched: destroyed (crops, towns, etc.) by or as if by fire in the path of an invading army's advance.





	Scorched

“The land was completely scorched,” Ben’s voice startles Rey, and through the bond he sends her an apology. “It’ll take years, maybe centuries for it to be as it was, even with this rain.”

 

From the Falcon’s ramp, she looks ahead at the grey scenery. Grey skies above them, grey branches and tree trunks around them. It’s chilly still after Ben puts a blanket on her shoulders, knowing that she’ll stand there watching the rain until it’s dark. He turns to go back inside, but she catches his hand.

 

“Stay for a while.”

 

Ben laces their fingers. The bond purrs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://thebattleofchaeronea.tumblr.com/)
> 
> beta-ed by the beautiful [@bensdarcy](https://bensdarcy.tumblr.com/)


End file.
